


The Knight of the Frozen Castle

by Theavalanche65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New team! team SPAR (Spartan), arkos mentioned, platonic whiteknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: After the fall of beacon academy, the newly formed team SPARtan split to their own paths. while Pyrrha went off and chased down the culprit with Ruby, Jaune chose to accompany his partner to her troublesome home. Providing protection and emotional support for her, while she gave him advice and care, they gave each other family. this is a snippet into the life of a princess and her knight.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: JNPR Secret Santa 2020





	The Knight of the Frozen Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serrenedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/gifts).



> Prompts: Jaune and Weiss friendship, nobody died au, soulmate au

Secret Santa for Serrendy!

The Knight of the Frozen Castle

The Atlas weather was cold, but anyone could have told him that. Weiss did, but just like usual he seemed to have a penchant to not listen to his partner. It annoyed her to no end but it was something she had come to love.

Jaune chuckled to himself as he recalled their first interactions. He was so, hopelessly, attracted to her. It didn't help when the teams were chosen at beacon, nor did it help when the headmaster assigned partners.

_"Team SPAR, known as Spartan, will consist of the pair Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc, and of Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose, led by the esteemed Weiss Schnee"_

The rift between them only escalated over the coming month. Weiss would ditch him at any opportunity, insulting him if the option to run didn't arise. It pushed him into isolation. If it hadn't been for the other two, he would have dropped out then and there. Ruby had always been filled with positive energy and would become his first real friend at beacon. Pyrrha, the angel that she was, offered to train his combat abilities. They kept him grounded.

It wasn't until he came back from class early and heard crying from the Spartan dorm. He carefully pushed open the door to the sight of his partner, the immaculate heiress, makeup strewn with her head in her hands. After some coaxing, she told him everything. Her parents, the pressure of her name, the weight of expectations that have been crushing her since birth. He shared his own stories. His lack of confidence, his fear, and like her, his name. They realized they weren't as different as they thought. Deciding to reintroduce themselves, that was the night where they truly became partners.

The sound of heels clicking behind him broke Jaune out of his daydream. Jaune rose into a seated position from the lawn chair he had decided to recline in for the past hour, turning to face his current employer. Her light blue dress was a change from what she wore at beacon, but it seemed more accompanied to the more civilian life they were currently living. The white ribbon around her waist prevented the loose fabric of her bottom half from being at the mercy of the wind like her long white hair currently was. Her icy blue eyes showed something between annoyance and pleading. He knew what she was probably about to tell him, but he stayed quiet and let her speak anyway.

“Jaune, what are you doing out here alone? You know father doesn't exactly enjoy the amount of freedom you like to act upon” she walked closer until she stood right in front of him. His partner sighed. “Come on Jaune, Winter is supposed to be arriving tonight and father would like to host a dinner. I suggest we start preparing for this disaster now rather than later.

The blonde looked down and leaned his elbows on his legs. Dinner with the family here was rarely good news. Compared to the carnival of the Arc household, the Schnee table seemed more akin to a chess game he couldn't play. He knew he would probably be talked down to in some way, and Weiss would inevitably be pulled into it with him. But then again, did he really have a choice?

He pushed himself up from the chair, bending back and letting the cricks travel down his spine. The armor was a pain sometimes, but his position required him to be ready at all times for an altercation. Weiss had taken it upon herself to grab Crocea Mors from its spot on the table beside him to hopefully expedite his exit. Looking down he took his sheathed weapon from his partner and set it at the magnetic belt on his hip. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully this time he just sticks to me and keeps you out of it.”

Weiss, now dwarfed by the knight’s full height, looked up at him with a wordless apology. “I don't think we are going to be so fortunate. If we’re lucky sister might fight with him enough that he leaves the table.”

After one final crack with a twist of his hips he gave a sheepish smile. “Here's to hoping then”

The walk to the left wing of the house was always a dance with danger, not really knowing who you would run into. They could get lucky and run into the ever-cheery Klein and have a peaceful chat to their destination. They could have an uncomfortable run in with Mrs. Schnee under the influence of a bottle that cost a house in mantle. They could be stopped by Whitley’s endless prodding and snide comments. Her brother held a specific distaste for her partner, she suspected out of jealousy for being so close. Her father granted a similar challenge, although she couldn't exactly shut him up like Whitley no matter how much she wished to.

The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence, and it was in times like these that the two liked to take a step back and see where they came from. The halls were quiet, save for Jaune’s now close to full suit of armor. Every bit her loyal knight he now wore a set similar to that of her arma gigas. It bore the same white he wore at beacon, but brighter, outlined in an icy diamond gilding, the golden Arc symbol displayed proudly on his chest. Metal greaves made a recognizable clang every time his heavy form made landfall, a gauntlet at his side at all times carefully gripping the hilt of his sword, right next to a red sash that he unconvincingly insisted was from someone who was ‘Just a friend’. His shield now had a hard-light extension giving him a few extra feet of protection at each side, as well as gravity dust to repel anyone who got too close. Much like the defensive improvements he had acquired, his offence gained a few tricks as well. His sword could now consume his shield for a fully offensive attack, changing the one-handed bastard sword into a claymore with a hard-light edge.

He was no longer the same ‘vomit boy’ she shared a dorm with as his year of strict ‘champion approved’ training paid off, rising to be over 6 feet of dense muscle. and while she'd kill him if he ever told anyone, he was her closest friend. They had each other's backs, and while the words were never directly exchanged, they both knew it. After all, he came here voluntarily.

The fall of beacon was hard on them all, and each of their friends had taken it differently. Yang and Blake returned to their respective homes, each questioning the validity of their mission. Ruby and Nora wanted action, and their respective partners offered to follow. Weiss knew she would be called home and hated the thought of returning. Jaune was an empathetic person and noticed her distress. Jaune offered to accompany her back, returning with her to Atlas as her ‘Personal protection’. Jacques reluctantly accepted this, hating the thought of another in the house but understanding the need for someone of high society. The Arc name carried weight, and Jaune thinks it might have been what ultimately sold him on the idea. Jaune proved his loyalty to Weiss that night, and since then has served at the princess’ loyal knight, dawning the armor of her family with her personal twist. It's something that she doesn't think she could ever repay.

Weiss continued to reflect until the loud dragging of a large oak door alerted her to their arrival at the left wing, otherwise known as their personal safe haven. Jaune stood aside holding the entrance open for her to step through, waiting until she was a respectable distance away until he closed it behind her.

The young adults let out a synchronized sigh of relief as they knew they could finally drop the act. As fun as it was to play out the whole 'silent bodyguard' aesthetic never stuck with Jaune. He liked to talk, touch, run! Jacques would have him fired on the spot for being childish. Weiss hated most of her family in general and the quieter she was the less she was forced to engage them.

But the left wing was special. No one save for Klein had a reason to visit, for all of Her father’s business had been reserved for the right wing of the house. Whitley’s room was on the right as well, the men of the Schnee manor tended to stick together. Here the partners could act like themselves.

The two started to fall back into step, postures becoming far more relaxed. Jaune was the first to speak up "So I know I was the one to run away, but what kept you so long? I thought I'd get slapped on the head 10 minutes in."

The Heiress huffed as they passed the door to one of their many bathrooms. "if you were doing your job, you'd know that-"

"You were getting ready to train until you fell asleep." Jaune snickered at his own joke. He felt quick pressure on his right shoulder before hearing something closed to 'cursed armor' under Weiss' breath. By the time he looked down she had already recomposed herself. He'd never know he'd just gotten punched if it hadn't been the umpteenth time it happened. "We do have 30 minutes; we could get some quick summoning in before we have to leave"

The heiress thought about the suggestion for a moment before submitting to her better judgment. "If only, but I'd rather not be late to dinner. Knowing you you're going to ask for a spar and I don't have the time nor the patience to chip away at your aura for an hour." She looked to her left and felt bad at the way her partner deflated. Sparring was the only real thing that broke their monotonous routine. "After possibly, but not now" 

Jaune perked up, not missing the slight smirk that Weiss held on her lips. For as much of a no-nonsense heiress she liked to hold herself as, she had a softer side if she chose to show it. Jaune brought up his fist, sticking out his pinky and pointing it in her direction. The white-haired girl rolled her eyes before letting a light chuckle slip to meet her finger with his. The deal had been struck. Jaune let his eyes stick to the door to their training room for as long as he could without becoming an owl as they passed, earning a prompt as to ‘why he was so excited to be beat’. The ensuing argument continued past the training room, two bathrooms, a study, a living space, Jaunes room, and yes, even into her own.

“look, all I’m saying is you are quite literally an Ice Queen.” The blonde took a few steps in front of her to grab the door handle and let her pass. “One good hit in and ‘poof’ shattered.”

The young Schnee brought her delicate hands to the top of her head, letting her pale hair cascade down her back in an organized mess. “it’s a bold assumption to think I’d just let you in close. If I remember correctly from our training your range is hindered by your use of a blade and a shield as well as the fact that you are one of the least dexterous people I know.”

After closing the door behind him Jaune moved past her to the doorway next to the master bathroom. “Hey, I’m dexterous!” bending his legs he put himself into a staggered step, making fake grunts as he made movements simulating a fight. The knights fantasizing stopped as his partner pat the much taller boy on the shoulder and laughed.

“We’ve talked about this Sir Arc, that’s called holding your ground. I’ve seen you trip on your own feet when forced out of place.” Weiss slipped past him through the door and began to untangle her hair in front of the mirror, before sheepishly turning to the person she left in the dust. “Would you…?

Jaune responded with a smile, taking the comb from its place on the countertop. It wasn’t hard to find. Weiss, the neat freak that she was, kept everything orderly at all times. “I guess you’re right about that, I’m better at thinking on my feet than running on them.” He positioned himself behind her and began to run his hands through the top of her hair all the way to the bottom. Jaune had learned braids at a young age learning more and more patterns and hairstyles as he grew up, fashioning more than he could count for his sisters. After his first display on Pyrrha at beacon he had earned the honor of being one of the four people allowed to touch Yang’s hair placed among the ranks of her father, uncle, and sister whose privilege was on thin ice. Its not that Weiss was unable to do a braid, but on special occasions such as a concert, television appearance, or dinner, Jaune would be the one to style her. No exceptions.

Once he had thought he’d done as much as his hands could he moved on to brushing with his comb. It was the private times like these where the two talked about more personal matters. Family, the past, the future, current emotions, anything was fair game.

As Jaune began to separate her hair into three main parts, it was his partner that started the conversation. “Do… do you ever wonder how the others are doing? I understand they are busy with their own matters but it has been quite a while since we last heard from them”

Jaune’s focused braiding stopped for a moment. What was he supposed to say? He second guessed his decision once a week? The thought of his friends being dead without ever hearing about it? Every night he stayed up a little bit longer to make sure he could always be there for at least _one_ person? “Yeah, a lot actually.”

“I do too.” She went silent again for a moment, thinking about how best to approach her next question. “I don’t mean to pry, but do you think about _her_ a lot.”

Before the lived _Spartan_ split, the teammates said their goodbyes. Jaune and Pyrrha had snuck away for theirs, and Weiss had yet to get the blonde to reveal what it was about.

She wasn't unfamiliar with the idea of soulmates and the markings they made. Individualized poems were closely guarded, the inklike words etched above the hearts of young souls shortly after the pairs first meeting. One night the Heiress and the Knight had gotten into her mother’s ‘Medicine cabinet’ and imbibed themselves into loose lips. Jaune had trusted her enough to reveal to her that his markings had appeared shortly after the first day at Beacon, even showing her the words he never let another soul see.

_A gentle voice and a caring heart,_

_You'll never wish to be apart._

_At the top and stood alone_

_The champion sits on an empty throne_

He says feels her sometimes. Well, not literally. He feels her pain, her sickness, and her wounds. The wounds were common but never fatal, obviously, although some caused him to double over in pain. Weiss saw how they lined up with the injuries of a huntsman. She was a Leader, a partner, and a friend.

She was not, however, an idiot.

His answer was a single word, but it was enough.

“Yes”

The braiding carried on in a shared silence before the two made their way to the grand dining room.

* * *

The walk to the dining room had been uneventful, the two assuming anyone who could cause problems had already sat down for the night. Jaunes normally long hair had been pulled back into what he insisted was called a ‘Warrior’s wolftail’, two strands left alone to fall on either side of the front of his face. She called it a ponytail and bangs. Weiss hair looked as immaculate as always, the triple braid meticulously crafted fell down to below her mid back. The two were as ready as they’d ever be for tonight.

For a change of pace, it wasn’t Jaune opening the door as Klein had been awaiting their arrival for some time. The wood barrier gave way to a large white table set for 6. The head of the table sat Jacques, one of the most powerful and terrible people in Atlas (she could thank Blake for opening her eyes to _that_ ). To his right sat her already intoxicated mother hoping her bottle could carry her for the next hour, and his left side was filled by her brother who was slowly becoming a smaller version of her father. Filling the opening next to her mother was the atlassian specialist herself, Winter Schnee. It took most if not all of Weiss self-control not to run over and give her sister a hug. Judging by the current mood at the table she had made the right call. Her sister and father were glaring at each other already, her father looking close enough to erupting to catch the rest of the table in the blast.

He caught sight of the two newcomers, and the perfect outlet for his frustration. “Ah, look whose decided to show up” his general greeting turned specific, smirking to turn his attention to Weiss. “Now honey, I see you’ve decided to bring your friend to our _family_ dinner. We’ve talked about this…” He made sure to look Jaune in the eyes for his next line. “No dogs at the table”

A constant mantra of _don’t punch him_ played through his mind and a quick look at his partner showed that she was having similar considerations. Weiss had chosen the farthest end of the table from her father leaving Jaune to pull up his chair next to a now smirking Whitley.

Winter was the first to speak up, not bothering to hide her amusement. “Hello Weiss, pay him no mind. I suspect the sight of the man of the house can be quite intimidating”

Jaune understood Weiss’ love for her sister as Jacques excused himself from the table for what became the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed! i plan on writing more for this au if anyone is interested in more.
> 
> Bonus scene :D
> 
> Winter sipped on her water after taking a bite of a perfectly cut steak. “So sister, its been about a year since you’ve been back. Have I missed anything I should be made aware of?”
> 
> “Jaune unlocked his semblance” said Weiss
> 
> “Jaune impaled Weiss” said Whitley
> 
> The sound of Winters fork clattering echoed through the room.


End file.
